Deadpool
| language = English | release date = February 12, 2016 | runtime = 108 minutes | budget = $58 million | gross = $783.1 million | rating = | wikia = Deadpool at Marvel Movies Wiki | based on = Deadpool by Fabian Nicieza Rob Liefeld }} Deadpool is a 2016 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Deadpool. Directed by Tim Miller, with a screenplay by Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick, the film stars Ryan Reynolds, Morena Baccarin, Ed Skrein, Gina Carano, and T.J. Miller. Deadpool is technically the eighth installment in the X-Men film series after X-Men: Days of Future Past. The film was released in North America on February 12, 2016. Plot Wade Wilson (Ryan Reynolds) is a former Special Forces operative who now works as a mercenary. His world comes crashing down when evil scientist Ajax (Ed Skrein) tortures, disfigures and transforms him into Deadpool. The rogue experiment leaves Deadpool with accelerated healing powers and a twisted sense of humor. With help from mutant allies Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Brianna Hildebrand), Deadpool uses his new skills to hunt down the man who nearly destroyed his life. Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson / Deadpool *Morena Baccarin as Vanessa Carlysle *Gina Carano as Angel Dust *T. J. Miller as Weasel *Brianna Hildebrand as Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Ed Skrein as Francis / Ajax Trivia *Although Ryan Reynolds portrayed Wade Wilson in the 2009 film X-Men Origins: Wolverine, this film aims to depart from that vision of Deadpool, in favor of a more true-to-comics version. *Deadpool wear the costume similar to the one featured in Marvel Comics. Gallery Images deadpool.jpg Deadpool-Negasonic-Teenage-Warhead-Taxi-textless.jpg Deadpool_Official_Still_1.jpg Deadpool_Official_Still_2.jpg Deadpool_Official_Still_3.jpg Deadpool_Official_Still_4.jpg Deadpool_Official_Still_5.jpg Deadpool_Official_Still_6.jpg Deadpool Negasonic Teenage Warhead.jpg Deadpool and Copycat.jpg Deadpool in action.jpg Deadpool Logo.png Promotion, Filming, and Concept art Deadpool_(film)_poster_001.jpg Deadpool_logo.jpg Deadpool_Film_Costume_Reveal.png|Ryan Reynolds' Burt Reynolds-esque twitter costume reveal. Deadpool_mask_prototype_ryan_reynolds.jpg|Prototype of the Deadpool Mask and glovesRyan Reynolds on TWITTER: @VancityReynolds: Sepia tone disguises the fact the mask is ballerina pink. It's early. 365 sleeps early. #deadpool #prototypes pic.twitter.com/PekFa2KS7S Deadpool_Chair_Deadpool.jpg|Ryan Reyonld's 'Deadpool' chair Deadpool_Vanessa_Chair.jpg|Morena Baccarin's 'Vanessa' chair Deadpool_Ed_Skrein_Ajax_Chair.jpg|Ed Skrein's 'Ajax' chair Deadpool_movie_logo.png|Official logo Deadpool_Official_Poster.jpg Deadpool_midwife.jpg Deadpool_Comic_Con_2015.jpg Deadpool EW Poster.jpg Deadpool-Promo-Poster-Low-Res.jpg Deadpool-Promo-Photo-Teddy-Bear-Low-Res.jpg Deadpool_Promo_Poster_official.png Deadpool_and_Negasonic_Teenage_Warhead.jpg|Deadpool and Negasonic Teenage Warhead Deadpool filming Reynolds.jpg Deadpool filming Skrein.jpg Deadpool filming Skrein-1.jpg Deadpool filming Baccarin.jpg Deadpool filming Carano.jpg Deadpool filming Reynolds-1.jpg Deadpool filming Reynolds-2.jpg Deadpool Filming 2 .jpeg Deadpool_Filming_1.jpeg Deadpool_Filming_4.jpg Deadpool_Filming_3 .jpg Deadpool-Vancouver-filming.jpg Deadpool-Filming-Vancouver-Viaduct.jpg Deadpool_Filming_Vancouver-2.jpg Deadpool-Filming_Vancouver.jpg Deadpool_Filming_Vancouver-3 .jpg Deadpool_Filming_Vancouver-5.jpg Deadpool_Filming_Vancouver-4.png Deadpool_Filming_5.jpg Deadpool_Filming_6.jpg Deadpool_Filming_7.jpg Deadpool_Filming_8.jpg Deadpool_Filming_9.jpg Deadpool_Filming_10.jpg Deadpool_Filming_11.jpg Deadpool_Filming_13.jpg Deadpool_Filming_14.jpg Deadpool_Filming_15.jpg Deadpool_Filming_16.jpg Deadpool_Filming_17.jpg Deadpool_Filming_18.jpg Deadpool_Filming_19.jpg Deadpool_Filming_20.jpg Deadpool_Filming_22.jpg Deadpool_Filming_23.jpg Deadpool_Filming_24.jpg Deadpool_Filming_25.jpg Deadpool_Filming_26.jpg Deadpool_Filming_27.jpg Deadpool_Filming_28.jpg Deadpool_Filming_29.jpg Deadpool_Filming_30.jpg Deadpool_Filming_31.jpg Deadpool_Filming_32.jpg Deadpool_Filming_33.jpg Deadpool_Filming_34.jpg Deadpool_Filming_35.jpg Deadpool_Filming_36.jpg Deadpool_Filming_37.jpg Deadpool_Filming_38.jpg Deadpool_Filming_39.jpg Deadpool_Filming_40.jpg Deadpool_Filming_41.jpg Deadpool_Filming_42.jpg Deadpool_Filming_43.jpg Deadpool_Filming_44.jpg Deadpool_Filming_45.jpg ryan-reynolds-meets-mayor-at-deadpool-set-15.jpg ryan-reynolds-meets-mayor-at-deadpool-set-02.jpg deadpool-movie-stunt-scene-with-full-suit-reveal-02-filming.jpg Deadpool_Set_photo.jpg Deadpool_Set_photo_2.jpg Deadpool_Set_photo_3.jpg Deadpool_Set_photo_4.jpg Deadpool_Filming_46.jpg Deadpool_Filming_47.jpg Deadpool_Filming_48.jpg Deadpool_Filming_49.jpg Deadpool_Filming_50.jpg Deadpool_Filming_51.jpg Fox Marvel Comic-Con 2015.jpg Deadpool (film) poster.jpg Deadpool-film-header-front-main-stage.jpg deadpoolinternationalposter.jpg Test Footage Deadpool_logo_test_footage.jpg|Test Footage Logo BTS_Deadpool_Test_Footage_Motion_Capture.jpg|BTS Look at Ryan Reynolds doing Motion Capture for the Test Footage Deadpool_Test_Footage_1.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_2.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_3.png Deadpool_Test_Footage_4.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_5.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_6.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_7.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_8.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_9.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_10.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_11.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_12.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_13.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_14.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_15.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_16.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_17.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_18.jpg Deadpool (film) 01.png Deadpool (film) 02.png Deadpool (film) 03.png Deadpool (film) 04.png Deadpool (film) 05.png Deadpool (film) 06.png Deadpool (film) 07.png Deadpool (film) 08.png Deadpool (film) 09.png Deadpool (film) 10.png Deadpool (film) 11.png Deadpool (film) 12.png Warhead-Deadpool.png Colosus-Deadpool.png Deadpool (film) 13.png Deadpool (film) 14.png Deadpool (film) 15.png Deadpool (film) 16.png Deadpool Wait Til You Get a Load of Me.jpg Videos Deadpool Red Band Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Ryan Reynolds Addresses the Deadpool PG-13 Rating (HD) JoBlo.com Exclusive|R-Rating "announcement" References Category:Marvel films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films Category:Films based on comics Category:2016 films Category:Rated R Category:Superhero films Category:R-Rated Category:X-Men films Category:The Donners' Company films Category:TSG Entertainment films Category:Films starring Ryan Reynolds Category:IMAX films Category:2010s superhero films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Films directed by Tim Miller Category:R Rated superhero movies